PsiOps: The Mindgate Conspiracy 2
by Malacai
Summary: Starting were the game annoyingly left off, Sara and Nick must escape the alien ship, then confront a new enemy who seeks to unlock further power from Luna One.


This starts were the game finished, it's more or less a teaser, so please R and R, and if the general opinon is that you want to see more than I shall delve deeper into the Mindgate Consipracy. Hope you enjoy.

**Psi-Ops.**

**The Mindgate Conspiracy.**

**2**

"That's no help, I remember everything now!" Scryer used his telekinesis to freeze the copter in mid-air then threw it against the alien ship's wall, the rotor blades struck the surface one at a time then sent the machine crashing to the ground in a ball of flame. But there were still two more, Nick couldn't repeat the same maneuver for he felt weakened by the last, so instead TKed several pieces of rubble from the battle with the general before and hurled them at the copters; the pieces struck home and destroyed the enemy.

"Sara, run for the elevator." They both bolted as the entire place began to shake and crumble.

"What the hell are they doing !?"

"They must be bombarding the structure with key missile shots, this joint is gonna fall down around our ears." They reached the elevator and began to descend, pieces of rubble fell from above and eventually the elevator couldn't take anymore and fell apart, but before they could fall to their doom Scryer Tked himself and Sara gently to the ground; instantly they began to run.

First they had to leg it through the mines and avoid the last few remaining invisible explosives that Nick hadn't dealt with before, but thanks to Aura View this wasn't much of a chore, they made their way back to Wrightson's chamber and all the way through to the tower, they ran as fast as they could through the temple, grateful to the fact that the Aura beasts were gone, avoiding falling pieces of rubble as they went, with Nick TKing any pieces that came too close, finally they made it to the door and jumped out as the entrance caved in.

They pulled themselves up off the ground, then heard the sound of many guns being readied behind them, they turned to see at least twenty soldiers and one man in a suit.

"Terence Saxon, you were the one who had my memory wiped."

"Nick Scryer, glad to see you got it back & Luna one."

"I thought Mindgate had been destroyed ?"

"True the base had been wiped out thanks to Edgar, but Mindgate is still going, as long as I live so does Mindgate."

"What do you want ?"

"That artifact to begin with."

"Why ? Without the rest of the monolith this is useless."

"Oh Scryer, with all your abilities your still a common grunt, Luna One contains far more power than just what you witnessed in there," Saxon indicated towards the now ruined temple, "now hand it over." The soldiers tightened, holding theirs weapons even more firmly, in response Nick threw Luna One towards Saxon, the man then walked the few steps towards it and picked it up, he stood for a moment and admired the now glowing artifact.

"It truly is beautiful, one of the greatest powers in the world." He then turned his attention back to Sara and Nick.

"Well, my friend you have been most useful in stopping General Kreiger, but you have now served your purpose & we can't have any witnesses," he turned to the nearest soldier, "kill them both."

"Saxon you bd!"

"Sorry." The soldiers prepared to fire, but before they got a chance Scryer let rip with one last psionic blast, knocking all the men to the ground with unbelievable force.

"Sara head for the Hind!"

"But I won't be able to start it fast enough, they fill us full of holes before we leave the ground."

"Just do it !" They ran for the helicopter and jumped in, the soldiers were getting up as the cockpit closed.

"Start the prep, I'll get us in the air." Nick closed his eyes then began to concentrate, after a few moments the copter began to lift off the ground, he TKed it higher and higher, then further away from the temple and out of range of the bullets, eventually Sara got the engine running and it stayed in the air without Nicks help; opening his eyes he slumped back into his seat.

"That's it, I'm out of psi-energy, it's gonna take awhile till I can do that again."

"What do you think Saxon meant by saying that Luna one had more power than we know, I thought it only served as the core to the monolith."

"So did I, I don't know what he meant, but whatever it is I feel this isn't over, we've got far more work ahead of us."


End file.
